Los síntomas de Aerys
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto Crack del foro Alas negras, palabras negras. Aerys se encuentra mal de salud y no sabe qué es lo que tiene, cuando por fin lo descubre necesita compartirlo urgentemente con la que es la Mano del Rey, Tywin Lannister.


**N/A:** Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo. Siento que no sea una actualización de un fic que tenga ya escrito y que sea de un reto, estoy en ello (nuevos capítulos).

 **Disclaimer:** Blahblahblah aún sigo buscando un disclaimer blahblahblah no soy GRRM.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#90 Crack del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

Era una calurosa noche de verano cuando el rey Aerys II Targaryen se levantó. Se encontraba mal desde hacía varios días y no sabía muy bien porqué, en un principio pensó que podría tratarse de veneno pero acabó descartandolo. Ya tomaba muchas precauciones para que no le envenenaran la comida: su catador de confianza (que había pasado más de un año entrenándose para ser primer catador del rey, y aún así no conservaba a dichos catadores más de 6 meses) supervisaba la elaboración de todos y cada uno de los platos y los probaba durante el proceso de elaboración, justo antes de que se fueran a su mesa, delante del rey antes de la cena y cada bocado antes del rey. Pensar que podían envenenarle después de semejantes medidas ya empezaba a rozar la paranoia.

Luego pensó que se trataba de un virus, esa Dorniense podía haber traído algún virus cuando se vino a la Capital para casarse con Rhaegar. Pero Rhaella le había asegurado que después de casi cinco años, de los cuales cuatro los había pasado en su mayoría en Rocadragón, era muy complicado que le hubiera contagiado algo. Tampoco escuchó cuando él le dijo que entonces sería su nieta, que olía a Dorniense. Rhaella argumentó que ella había cogido a la niña y no se había contagiado así que tampoco era probable. Como tampoco quiso escuchar que el posible virus se contagiaba por el aire y para no perder la costumbre (y de paso demostrarle una vez más a Rhaella quién era él) le pegó una soberana paliza por la noche, pero no acabó tan mal como otras noches ya que su mujer estaba embarazada de nuevo y no quería dañar a su futuro hijo. Ya que sería un hijo, de eso estaba seguro. Aún así Rhaella se enfadó tanto con él que a la mañana siguiente cogió al príncipe Viserys y se marchó con su pequeño séquito a Rocadragón.

De nuevo Aerys había ignorado los síntomas, pensando que por una vez y solo por una sería algo pasajero, pero ya habían pasado tres noches desde la marcha de su esposa y aunque se encontraba mejor de ánimo (ya podía volver a disfrutar de sus amantes sin tener que escuchar los sollozos de su esposa por todas las esquinas del castillo), su estado de salud le empezaba a preocupar.

Esa noche, no pudo ignorar más el hecho de que tenía unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Por lo que se levantó y devolvió toda la maravillosa cena que había ingerido horas antes. Últimamente no había forma de parar el hecho de le entraban ganas de vomitar a las pocas horas de comer, normalmente hacía unos esfuerzos tremendos por no devolver, ya que eso le parecía impropio de un rey. Pero desde hacía dos días también tenía nauseas, lo cual no ayudaba a su concentración. Por lo que Aerys llegó a la conclusión de que estar enfermo era una mierda. Llamó a un mozo para que le llevara algo ligero para tomar, sobre todo para que le quitara el mal aliento, pero cuando le dijo lo que deseaba el criado puso cara de susto.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Majestad…todavía no ha salido ni la primera luz…-dijo el chico que no parecía tener más de dieciséis años y le miraba con terror.

-Sigo sin ver el problema.

-Veréis mi señor…para hacer lo que habéis pedido la cocinera necesitaría encender el fuego.

-¡No nada de fuego por las noches! ¡Lo he ordenado!

-Lo sé, majestad. Pero resultaría un poco complicado hacer una sopa muy caliente de cebolla con puerros, regada en limón y bañada en chocolate sin poder usar el fuego…

-¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo comer lo que me plazca?-preguntó el rey incorporándose de la cama y asesinando con la mirada al mozo.

-Majestad si me permitís el atrevimiento…-dijo una voz desde la puerta. Aerys vio que se trataba de Barristan Selmy.-¿Puedo proponeros un poco de fruta? Os la podrían traer mucho más rápido y no habría que encender el fuego.

Aerys sopesó la idea, el fuego quedaba descartado, aún no habían traído todo el fuego valyrio que había encargado y lo hacían por las noches, de modo que si alguien encendía el fuego estando un poco dormido podía provocar que todos salieran volando por los aires y esa no era la idea que tenía en mente. De modo que la fruta no era tan mala opción, asintió con la cabeza. Selmy sonrió y el mozo respiró aliviado, a los dos segundos ya había salido para traer su pedido.

Aerys se tumbó en la cama con los brazos cruzados, intentando pensar qué podía ocurrirle y cómo podía remediarlo. Analizó los síntomas: mareos por las mañanas, le había cambiado el apetito, dormía mal, tenía ganas de vomitar por las noches…creía saber de dónde venían esos síntomas, pero no conseguí caer en la cuenta. Llevaba un buen rato pensando, el mozo le había traído la fruta y se había marchado hacía un buen rato y Aerys no conseguí recordar de dónde venían los síntomas de su enfermedad.

Y de pronto se acordó. ¡Claro, tenía todo el sentido del mundo! ¿Cómo había podido pasarlo por alto? Más contento, y sobretodo feliz, se metió en la cama. Mañana tendría mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Era un caluroso día de verano cuando Tywin Lannister se dirigía a la Fortaleza Roja a paso rápido. Hacía un par de días que el rey Aerys había salido por su propio pie de la Fortaleza y había acudido a su despacho, donde se había atrincherado durante tres días (con sus noches) y no había parado de escribir papeles. Tywin pensó que por fin se estaba tomando en serio la pequeña rebelión que se estaba empezando a formar en el norte. Al principio se pensó que los norteños se habían aliado con el príncipe Rhaegar para destronar al rey, pero el rapto de Lady Lyanna Stark por parte del heredero de la corona había hecho que ni lo espías que había mandado al norte supieran lo que estaba pasando. Algunos decían que era un rapto, otros una fuga de amantes. Nimiedades. Lo que sí era un problema era la princesa Elia, que vagaba por los pasillos del castillo como alma en pena. El matrimonio, antes feliz, había vuelto del torneo de Harrenhall algo dividido y la fuga de Rhaegar con Lyanna Stark (ya fuera voluntaria o involuntaria) había hecho que se generaran muchos problemas.

Todos los días recibía cartas por parte de los Martell exigiendo una explicación antes tal afrenta hacia la futura reina de los Siete Reinos, la cual había dado a luz hacía muy poco a su heredero. Aerys había mandado una única contestación: "Si vuestra Dorniense no tiene lo que hay que tener para entretener a un rey entonces no merece ser la futura reina de Poniente y no me extraña que mi hijo haya buscando una compañía más joven, hermosa y de buena figura como la niña norteña." Huelga decir que Tywin interceptó la carta y la reescribió, asegurando que en breves solucionaría el problema y Rhaegar se disculparía ante Elia, los Dorninenses y todo Poniente si era necesario.

También recibía cartas de sus espías, que o sabían muy bien donde se encontraba Rhaegar, pero lo que sí sabían era que se estaba formando una rebelión. Y Tywin tenía intención de hacer actuar al rey como tal para que acabaran los problemas de una vez.

Como era su costumbre, antes de ir a la Fortaleza Roja a su reunió con el rey pasó por el despacho en el que se había atrincherado para tener una breve pista de lo que el rey quería hablar con él. y le decepcionó no encontrar nada, salvo una hoja que contenía lo que parecía ser una lista, en ella figuraban varios nombres: Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Jaime Lannister, ser Gregor Cleganne, ser Amory Loic, pero un nombre destacaba por encima de todos, estaba el primero y subrayado varias veces con puntos de exclamación y una carita feliz dibujada a un lado: Tywin Lannister.

* * *

Aerys estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Hacía una semana que había descubierto su enfermedad, que al final había resultado no ser una enfermedad, los síntomas (vómitos, mareos, cambios de apetito y de humor) lo dejaban bien claro: ¡estaba en los primeros meses de gestación!

Y como él era el rey, estaba seguro de poder engendrar un varón. Ya se encargaría él de educarle como era debido y que se mantuviera al lado de su esposa y sus amantes como él y no como había hecho su hijo mayor. El único, pequeño y diminuto pero crucial detalle era saber quién era el padre de la criatura, o bueno mejor dicho el otro padre. Porque estaba claro que él solito no se había quedado embarazado. Así que confiando en sus guardias, había decidido salir de la Fortaleza Roja y se había pasados tres días (con sus noches) estudiando quién podría ser el otro padre del bebé. Muchos nombres le vinieron a la mente, hombres que habían estado a su lado desde hacía mucho, desde hacía poco, que le caían bien y que le caían genial. Hombres apuestos y no tan apuestos, fuertes, que le habían protegido y aconsejado a lo largo de los años. No fue muy difícil deducir que el otro padre era Tywin Lannister.

Lo difícil venía ahora, ¿cómo le decía a Tywin que esperaba un bebé? Sabía el gran amor que Tywin sentía por su esposa (y como de gruñón se había vuelto tras su muerte en el parto) él no quería suplantar a su esposa, aunque estaba claro que él era mejor partido que ella. ¿Una noble de buena cuna frente a un rey? ¡Por favor! No había color. No obstante también estaba el trauma de Tywin con su último hijo, un enano llorón. Aerys esperaba que el hijo que iban a tener no tuviera tan mala fortuna, no obstante después de obsesionarse durante un par de días decidió que lo mejor era darle la noticia a Tywin. Juntos decidirían que hacer, al fin y al cabo Tywin era su mano.

Le envió una nota diciéndole que tenía un tema urgente a tratar, sin especificar cuál era. Imaginó que Tywin se imaginaba que iban a tratar sobre la huía de su hijo con la norteña o la rebelión que se estaba empezando a formar y Aerys no quiso contradecir esa idea, era algo rastrero por su parte sí, pero estaba seguro de que a Tywin se le pasaría el cabreo cuando descubriera que iba a ser papá de nuevo. Además, la cena que tenía servida en la mesa también soliviantaría el cabreo de su mano.

* * *

Tywin llegó a la hora acordada y se sorprendió al no encontrar a los guardias en la puerta, si no un piso más abajo. Tywin se alegró, pues pensó que el rey por fin estaba volviendo a la normalidad y que por una vez tendrían una conversación decente en la que no saldría el tema de las voces en la cabeza del rey le dictaban que todos eran traidores y merecían morir.

Al entrar se encontró con Aerys sentado en una silla, la mesa estaba llena de comida y bebida y el catador del rey brillaba por su ausencia.

-Buenas tardes majestad.

Tywin hizo una breve reverencia y miró al rey, que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa que se podría catalogar como traviesa. Tywin no sabía hasta qué punto eso era algo bueno, pero decidió esperar a que el rey hablara de ese asunto tan urgente para averiguarlo.

-Ven, siéntate-dijo Aerys, señalando la silla que había a su lado, la única silla que había en toda la sala de hecho. Tywin se acomodó y esperó a que el rey hablara.-Bien Tywin te he hecho llamar porque tengo algo importante que decirte.

Aerys cogió una jarra de vino, la llenó y se la dio al Tywin. Éste cogió la copa sin embargo no bebió, había algo en la actitud del rey que le decía que la conversación no iba a ser de su agrado y que sería una nueva locura suya.

-Bien, el hecho es que he descubierto recientemente algo que me ha alegrado bastante. Llevaba unos días un poco enfermo, con mareos y vómitos y no sabía muy bien cuál era la razón. Hasta hace unos días.

Tywin asintió, tan estoico como siempre. Intentó evitar un largo suspiro, ya sabiendo que no se trataba de un tema urgente de verdad, sino de la nueva ocurrencia de Aerys. Resignado decidió beber un largo sorbo de vino. No debió hacerlo.

-¡He descubierto que estoy en mi segundo mes de gestación!

Tywin Lannister todavía con la copa en los labios dio una seca tos devolviendo el contenido a la copa y dejándola en la mesa.

-¿Perdón majestad?

-Ya me has oído, no te hagas el sordo conmigo-Aerys cubrió la manos de Tywin con la suya y le sonrió.-Sé que lo de tu esposa y tu último hijo fue un duro golpe para ti, pero la vida te ha dado una nueva oportunidad y estoy seguro de llevar en mi vientre a un niño joven y sano que heredará el Trono de Hierro.

La cabeza de Tywin funcionaba a toda velocidad. Cierto era que el rey llevaba varias semanas con una salud delicada, pero eso era debido a las manías que tenía con respecto a su alimentación, había hablado con la reina al respecto pero no había nada que hacer cuando Aerys se ponía así de tozudo. Pero de ahí a pensar que estaba embarazado de dos meses había un abismo. ¿Y cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que él era el padre? Le vino a la mente la imagen de la lista que había encontrado en el despacho del rey y entendió el significado de todos aquellos nombres. Según Aerys eran los posibles padres de su bebé imaginario y él les había ganado a todos. Volvió a la realidad cuando Aerys empezó a acariciarle la mano.

-Majestad…

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me llames Aerys-le cortó el rey levantándose. Tywin se levantó con él.-No te preocupes, me ocuparé de tus hijos. Cersei tendrá un buen matrimonio y Tyrion heredará Roca Casterlly, sé que no es lo que más te gusta pero, ¿qué es eso comparado con ser el padre del próximo rey del los Siete Reinos? A parte de ser el amante del actual. Todos salimos ganando Tywin, ¿no lo ves?

-¿Y la reina?

Aerys hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Bah. Seguro que ese bebé no es mío sino de uno de sus amantes, será una niña otra vez lo sé. Pero tú y yo tendremos un hijo varón, te lo prometo.

Tywin Lannister se había enfrentado a cientos de combates y aunque hubiera estado nervioso por perder, había controlado su temple y había cabalgado adelante, hacia la batalla. Se podía decir de él que era un buen estratega y un buen soldado, pero jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a una situación como aquella y le avergonzó tener que retroceder unos pasos ante la insistente mirada de Aerys.

-No tengas miedo Tywin querido.

-Majestad, no creo que-

Aerys le tapó los labios con un dedo.

-Shh, calma. Hay tiempo de sobra para organizarlo todo, y te he dicho que me llames Aerys.

En un rápido movimiento Tywin fue empujado hacia la pared y bloqueado por el rey que se acercó a él con rapidez y le plantó un beso en la boca. No fue un beso casto y puro, al contrario, fue ruidosos y forzoso, con sonido de succión y saliva incluídos. Los segundos fueron pasando lentamente y Aerys seguía besando a Tywin, era peor que un pulpo, parecía tener mil manos, y todas le pellizcaban, acariciaban y tocaban por todas partes.

Finalmente Tywin consiguió volver en sí. Levantó los brazos y consiguió quitarse al rey de encima.

-Aerys…

-¿Sí, Tywin?

-Tenemos que proteger al bebé.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Tenemos que idear un plan-dijo sacudiéndole con un poco de fuerza.

-Sabía que darías eso. Oh, cuánto me alegro de habértelo contado Tywin. No sabía si este embarazado seguiría adelante, pero tampoco quería esperar. No podía.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes yo me encargaré. Llamaré al médico para que te examine y te dé los tratamientos necesarios, pero necesito que te los tomes todos, por el bien del bebé.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¡haré lo que haga falta para proteger al niño!

-Así me gusta, voy a por el médico ahora vuelvo.

Tywin soltó por fin a Aerys y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero el brazo de Aerys se lo impidió.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida, cariño?

Tywin no se movió durante lo que le parecieron horas, afortunadamente para él para Aerys solo pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Tywin se girara y le diera un breve y casto beso en los labios. Aerys le cogió por la coronilla.

-No seas tan tímido a estas alturas.-Tiró del cuello del hombre y le plantó otro beso peor aún, si se podía, que el anterior. Luego le soltó y le dio un empujón hacia la puerta.-No tardes mucho.

-No lo haré.

Tywin salió por la puerta y la cerró con suavidad. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y suponía que su cara estaría roja como la de un tomate, así que se tomó unos segundos para calmarse. Después bajó las escaleras con aire regio y cuando vio a los guardias les dio instrucciones:

-Su majestad el rey no se encuentra bien, llamad al Maestre para que le atienda de inmediato. Yo parto a soliviantar esa maldita revuelta del norte.

Los guardias asintieron con la cabeza, uno subió y se situó junto a la puerta, mientras que el otro corrió escaleras abajo a por el Maestre. Tywin Lannister fue todo lo rápido que pudo al ala donde estaban las habitaciones de su familia y sin contemplaciones abrió la puerta del cuarto de Cersei.

-¡Cersei despierta, nos vamos a Roca Casterlly ahora! Te quiero lista en quince minutos.

Y se fue tan rápido cómo había llegado. Tanto, que ni se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba desnuda y que había un bulto de más en su cama.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-preguntó Cersei dejando caer la sábana.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que me vaya. Suerte que está enfadado o nos habría visto.

Jaime Lannister salió debajo de las sábanas de su hermana y se vistió rápidamente. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso. Su intención había sido la de darle un corto beso en los labios, pero Cersei le dio un largo y profundo beso que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

-El beso de despedida, algo me dice que tardaré en volver a la corte. Espero que me eches de menos.

-Lo haré-dijo Jaima para luego salir por la puerta sigilosamente.

* * *

Tywin Lannister estaba en su caballo con la capa de viaje lista cuando Cersei llegó con casi todos sus baúles. Sus hombres los pusieron rápidamente en el carro donde iba a viajar la chica, una vez que estuvo todo listo Cersei entró, sin molestarse en contener un bostezo.

-¿Qué ocurre padre? ¿Algo malo?

-Algo malo que voy a solucionar en breves-dijo él espoleando al caballo para que iniciara la marcha.

Cersei se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en el carro para seguir durmiendo, el viaje era largo y sin Jaime se iba a aburrir de lo lindo, además el paisaje nocturno no le interesaba en absoluto. Se durmió en cuestión de segundos, por lo que no pudo escuchar los gritos de cierta persona desde la Fortaleza Roja llamando a su padre. Tywin fingió no escucharlos y por lo tanto el resto del séquito que les acompañaba hizo caso omiso a los gritos de: "¡Tywin, no me dejes, te prometo que será un niño!"

 **FIN**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? En mi defensa diré que yo lo único que hice fue escoger un número, el 23 y me tocó: Aerys el Loco tiene un embarazo psicológico y sospecha que Tywin es el padre. Lo que haya salido después de eso es para disfrute de los lectores (aunque he de deciros que la escritora también se ha echado unas risas mientras lo escribía).


End file.
